GENE ARRAY FACILITY GOAL The long-term and continuing goal of the SCCPRR Gene Array Facility is to provide high quality, statistically robust gene expression data sets to members of the Specialized Cooperative Centers Program in Reproductive Research, the National Cooperative Program for Infertility Research, the Cooperative Reproductive Science Research Centers at Minority Institutions, and the Contraceptive Development Center. We believe the maintenance of an autonomous gene array facility specifically serving the NICHD reproductive research community is valuable for the following reasons: a) it allows overall costs of gene array analysis (from receipt of RNA to finished report) to be dramatically reduced, encouraging broad use of this new technology, and b) it allows us to provide critical support in the areas of experimental design, quality control, statistical analysis, and interpretation of biological significance.